


Laced Up

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedy RPS
Genre: BDSM, FrankenHills, M/M, corsets, transvestitism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam dons the Frankenfurter costume again, just for Wil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laced Up

**Author's Note:**

> [The original FrankenHills segment from Spicks and Specks.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RpOvzQ7Ju8) For anyone who wants to watch it on repeat for hours, just for kicks. ;)
> 
> Or, of course, for anyone who hasn't seen it before and wishes to marvel at Adam dressed as Frankenfurter. XD

“You _are_ kinky bastard, Mr Hills. Do warn me before you go all transvestite without me,” Wil said as he stalked around Adam, who was still dressed as Frankenfurter at Wil's insistence.

“Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, Wil,” Adam said.

“Oh, I did enjoy it, and you made damn sure I did, you prick,” Wil said.

“You wouldn't have it any other way. Now, why am I the only one all dressed up, hmm? You're wearing far too many clothes for my liking,” Adam said, brushing a finger across Wil's chest.

“Hmm, Hamish is never this direct with me. You gonna hurt me if I don't?” Wil teased, knowing full well he was going to obey anyway.

“Go on, I wanna see you in that corset. You did bring it, didn't you?” Adam said.

“Of course. I wasn't going to be outdressed by you,” Wil said, smiling with glee as he backed into the bedroom where his bag of toys was waiting.

“Come on, we all know I'm prettier than you,” Adam said before pulling Wil into a hungry kiss.

“You can't out-gay me though, no matter how hard you try,” Wil retorted as he threw his shirt away.

“You wish you could out-gay me,” Adam said, shoving Wil backwards.

“Hmm, help me into my corset? I always have trouble with the lacing,” Wil said as he stepped out of his jeans.

“Sure. How tight do you want it?” Adam said.

“Um, not as tight as you want to make it. I like being able to breathe, you know,” Wil said as he retrieved the leather corset from his bag.

Adam took it from him and undid the laces. He watched Wil slide on the matching studded leather gauntlets and thong. My God, the man looked sexy. Adam took his time fixing the corset in place, listening to Wil's little contented noises as he tightened the laces. He ran his fingers across the smooth red leather, pressing against Wil's back.

“Hmm, sexy Wil,” Adam murmured. “You gonna be my little puppy tonight?”

“Do I have a choice in the matter?” Wil said, turning to face him as he reluctantly pulled away from him.

Adam held up the collar and leash in response and smiled. Wil chuckled and knelt, knowing Adam would appreciate collaring him first. It was a thicker collar than Wil was used to, but it was snug and not too tight and Wil wondered how Adam knew exactly how he liked his collars.

“Come on, pup. Daddy wants to play,” Adam smirked as he tugged on the leash, pulling Wil towards the bed.

Wil followed eagerly, tackling Adam onto the bed and pressing him down. He wasn't going to make it too easy for him. He liked making Adam fight for dominance. If he had to earn his submission, he was going to make Adam earn his dominance. Wil bit down on Adam's neck, disappointed at the lack of collar.

“You'd look hotter with a collar, sir,” Wil said as he licked the bite mark.

“I don't recall asking you to speak,” Adam said in an amused tone. Grabbing Wil's shoulders, Adam reversed their positions, pinning Wil into the bed, grinning down at him.

Wil gave Adam his best hurt look, deciding not to goad him further. He wasn't in the mood to be whipped, which he knew would be the direction of their playing if he played up any more. Instead, he whined in apology, licking Adam's cheek. He was the puppy now, so he had to act like one. Or at least as puppyish as Adam wanted him to be. There were fingers barely touching his skin now, caressing every inch of bare flesh. Wil kept forgetting how good at teasing Adam was when he was keen on having his way. The feel of those satin-smooth legs brushing against his own lent him an air of confusion, though his mind usually didn't care who he was fucking as long as it was good, and Adam was always good, even in drag.

Adam pulled him into a kiss again as their hips thrust against each other, and Wil held him close, not wanting him to disappear. It was always the way with Adam. Wil never wanted to be without him, though he seldom had the strength to say so. Adam was his guilty pleasure, who let Wil do things he couldn't let himself do out of shame.

Being fucked while wearing a red corset and a dog collar was one of those things. It should be degrading, but Wil thought it was the most exquisite thing ever. All Adam's attention was focussed on him, and it made him feel like a human being again.

A sharp bite on his collar bone stopped Wil's inner contemplation as Adam looked up at him with grinning eyes, grabbing his chin and pulling him into another kiss. Wil was lost all over again.

Afterwards, Wil sat on the bed, watching Adam sleep. Wil still had his corset on. He wasn't ready to take it off yet. He would fall asleep some time later, corset reluctantly removed, snuggling in next to Adam as he caught a glimpse of the door opening and then closing again. Wil was too tired to care if that was something he should pay attention to. He had his Adam. What more did he need?


End file.
